Spider-Man Magazine
Spider-Man Magazine is a comic book series based on Spider-Man: The Animated Series that ran from 1994 to 1997. Issues 1-8, issues 10, and issue 12 featured a back-up X-Men comic, issue 9 featured a back-up Iron Man comic, and issue 11 featured a back-up Fantastic Four comic. Issue 7 gave a sneak peak of the then up-coming cartoon, Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Starting with issue 15 the series was re-named Spider-Man Magazine for Kids. Spider-Man Magazine apparently has no official reality designation. List of comics 87908708707089.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #1 "Circus of Crime" "Teamwork" (March, 1994) 76897689768956756765.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #2 "The Many Arms of Doctor Octopus" "Magneto Master of Magnetism in: Bridging the Gap" (June, 1994) 567546756474567.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #3 "Spider-Man in: The Great Train Robery" "Rogue and Gambit in: The Face of Danger" (July, 1994) 23453545675678678.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #4 "Victims of the Vulture" "Room for Improvement" (August, 1994) 897087905675675647.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #5 "Enter: Electro" "An Eye for an Eye" (September, 1994) 7689978645665477567.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #6 "Mysterious Memories" "A Straw in the Wind" (October, 1994) 879089756756475647.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #7 "Panic at the Planetarium" "Dear Mom and Dad" (November, 1994) 67867583453453245.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #8 "Horror of the Hobgoblin" "Game Plan" (December, 1994) 56786758324532453245.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #9 "Spider-Man and the Human Torch in: The Face of Doom" "A Blizzard this Way Comes" (January, 1995) 7890897056876785.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #10 "Santa's Helper" "The Snow Angel" (February, 1995) 8790789065786758658.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #11 "Beneath the Law" "Doomsday Dinosaur" (March, 1995) 786976895675647576.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #12 "When Comes... Venom" "Tooth & Claw" (June, 1995) 78008989705675467567.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine #13 "Magneto, Master of Magnetism" (September, 1995) 567678790897043564356.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine for Kids #14 "A Tail of Revenge/Lights... Camera... Shocker!" (December, 1995) 89708796786578687.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine for Kids #15 "Two Against The Kingpin" (March, 1996) 879090765786758658.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine for Kids #16 "Ghosts of the Past" (June, 1996) 67897689769858678.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine for Kids #17 "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spider" (September, 1996) 6798087907986786758.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine for Kids #18 "The Menace of Mirage/Captain America" (December, 1996) 87908796786578675.PNG| Spider-Man Magazine for Kids #19 "Spider on Ice/Along Came a Spider-Man" (March, 1997) Comic book staff *'Writers' :*Joey Cavalieri (Issue 1-2, 4-6, 9, 12-13 & 15) :*Eric Fein (Issue 3, 7 & 14) :*Mike Pellowski (Issue 8, 10, 16 & 19) :*Mike Kirschenbaum (Issue 11) :*Mark Bernardo (Issue 14) :*Scott Proudfit (Issue 14 & 17) :*Dan Slott (Issue 18) :*Roger Brown (Issue 19) *'Pencilers' :*John Romita Sr. (Issue 1) :*Marie Severin (Issue 2, 4, 6, 9 & 14-15) :*Jesse D. Orozco (Issue 3, 5 & 19) :*Wayne Arthur Murray (Issue 7, 13 & 16) :*Don Heck (Issue 8 & 11) :*Mary Wilshire (Issue 10) :*Kerry Gammill (Issue 12) :*Eric Doescher (Issue 17) :*Francis Mad (Issue 18) :*Ed Lazellari (Issue 18) :*Art Ruiz (Issue 19) *'Inkers' :*Mike Esposito (Issue 1, 3 5 & 11) :*Marie Severin (Issue 2, 4, 6, 9 & 14-15) :*Wayne Arthur Murray (Issue 7 & 13) :*Greg Adams (Issue 8, 10, 12 & 19) :*Mike DeCarlo (Issue 17) :*Dave Hunt (Issue 18 & 19) :*Jim Amash (Issue 18) *'Colourists' :*Kelly Corvese (Issue 1, 3, 5, 7, 10 & 19) :*Marie Severin (Issue 2, 4, 6, 9, 11 & 14-15) :*Bob Sharen (Issue 12 & 13) :*Wayne Arthur Murray (Issue 16, 17 & 18) :*Garry Black (Issue 19) *'Letterers' :*John Costanza (Issue 1-7, 9) :*Gary Fields (Issue 8 & 10) :*Gaspar Saladino (Issue 11 & 19) :*Steve Haynie (Issue 12, 14 & 17) :*Susan Crespi (Issue 13, 16, 18 & 19) :*Loretta Krol (Issue 14-15, 18) *'Editorial assistants' :*Scott Proudfit :*Chrystine Shearouse *'Assistant editors' :*Will Conrad :*Cameron Crouch :*Ann Silverman *'Contributing editors' :*Kelly Corvese :*Joey Cavalieri :*Eric Fein *'Managing editors' :*Donna Kamkar :*Polly Chevalier *'Editors' :*Michael Teitelbaum :*Amy Weingartner Links *Spider-Man Magazine character gallery Category:Merchandise Category:Comic books Category:A-Z